


A Strange Love

by Bae_B



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bae_B/pseuds/Bae_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa must do her duty for her lord husband. She owes him that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Love

Your husband loves you. Truly, he does. It is not the love of those stories you are so fond of, but it is real. He will hold you as you cry, but the closeness will feel vague, like that of a friend. A brother. He will buy you trinkets, dresses, jewels, whatever your heart desires, but these will not make up for his shortcomings. The kisses you share will forever feel cold and forced. The children you so desperately want will not be yours, you will likely die a maiden. Your castle will be filled with whispers that you are barren. He will dishonor you. You must do your duty, for you are the Lady of Storms End and he has saved you. His nephew would not have been so kind. His nephew's smiles were not infectious, they were venomous. Remember this when the resentment sets in. Remember this when you dream of gallant knights and what ifs. Your husband loves you. He has saved you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
